Strays
by Emo-Ki
Summary: One rainy day young Naruto finds a little black kitten. Thus begins the adventure.
1. A Grumpy Kitten

It was a miserable day with cold rain pouring to the Earth by the bucketful and thoroughly soaking everything that happened to be within its cool reach. No one was outside except for one blonde haired boy hurrying home. Hanging from his arm is a plastic grocery bag filled with food to get him through the week. His tan skin is visible through his white t-shirt as is the unique black tattoo on his flat stomach. The boy is hurrying through the streets, intent on getting home as quickly as possible before he gets sick. Unfortunately home is on the other side of town.

Fifteen awful minutes later and he is nearly to his apartment. By now he's shivering and is almost sure that he's sick. Just what he needs! The boy shakes his blonde head disagreeably. His frown is soon replaced by a smile when he sees the familiar apartment building looming up ahead. In his hurry his speed walk turns to a run.

"Meow~!" Naruto skids to a stop, kicking up rainwater puddles as he does so. That sounded like a cat! A cat out here in this storm won't last very long. The boy hesitates, then decides that since he's already wet and probably sick it doesn't really matter, and looks around. Nothing.

Naruto could have sworn he heard a cat, but where is it? His ocean blue eyes land on some bushes by a fence. It seems as good a place as any for a cat to hide, although Naruto doesn't think its any dryer under there. He walks over and gets down on his hands and knees to peer underneath it. Large dark eyes with a tint of red stare back at him. "Oh!"

Another pitiful meow comes from the poor creatures mouth. Its black fur clings to its small body. "There you are. Well come on, I'll take you to my apartment and we'll get dry." The cat stares up at him and blinks its wide eyes. Naruto reaches a hand out for it.

Sharp pain makes him retract it lightning fast. Naruto didn't even see the cat move but the three red lines on his hand are enough proof of what happened. "What did you do that for? I'm trying to get you out of the rain!" He snaps at the cat while clutching his bleeding hand. The cat's black ears are flat against its head and its red tinted eyes narrowed.

But at the boy's words the cat gives pause. If cats can look indecisive this one definitely did. Finally it comes out from under the bush. Naruto scoops it up with his free arm and trudges up to his apartment on the second story. The small cat is quivering in his arms and looks unhappy at being held but at least isn't scratching him anymore. Naruto shifts things around until he can get to the key in his back pocket and unlocks the door.

The black cat wiggles and then breaks free from Naruto's grasp and darts into the apartment. The follows, closing the door behind him. He sets the groceries on the table before starting to peel the wet clothes off his body. Everything comes off – because everything is wet – and he sets it in the bathtub so the excess water won't make more of a mess on the floor. He grabs a few towels and goes to look for the cat. "Hey cat, where did you go?"

It takes a few minutes of unsuccessful searching before he finds the little furball under his bed. The cat's small pink tongue drags across its fur. "You know its going to take forever to get you dry like that." Naruto tells the small black cat. As though it knows what he said the odd eyes glare at him. Naruto is startled to realize that this ill-natured cat reminds him of someone.

He feels foolish for wanting to call the name out loud to see if the cat will respond and bites his tongue. "Come here and I'll towel dry you. It'll be faster." Its the only warning he gives before reaching for the cat and pulling it out from under the bed. An angry hiss and another glare makes Naruto smile. In the long run, this cat will appreciate what he's doing.

The blonde boy sits on one towel to avoid more puddles on the ground and sets the other on his lap. Then he sets the cat on the towel on his lap and proceeds to dry it off with a third towel. It turns out not to be as easy a task as he initially thought it would be. The black cat keeps wiggling and biting and scratching him in an attempt to get away. Once it actually did get away but Naruto caught it around its middle and picked it back up. "You know, you're just like that Uchiha Sasuke."

The cat blinks and Naruto frowns in consideration. "He's a pain in the butt even if someone is trying to help him." Naruto holds the cat to eye level and stares into its large red tinted eyes. It stares back unblinkingly for a few seconds before trying to wiggle free. Naruto snaps back to reality and out of his thoughts of how similar this cat is to that teme Sasuke.

"Hey, knock it off." The boy sets the cat in his lap and continues to towel dry it off. "I can't keep thinking of you as an it. Um...are you a boy or a girl?" Without warning Naruto lifts the cat up again. "So you are a boy."

With that concluded he promptly sets the cat down again. By now its dark fur is spiky but most of the wetness is gone. The boy deems it okay for the cat to continue with its – his – tongue bath and lets the small animal free. The black cat runs back under the bed. For a few minutes Naruto watches it clean itself then he gets up and goes to his small dresser for some clothes. His outfit matches the one he just took off, minus the wetness.

He puts the groceries away and glances back over at the space under his bed. From here the cat is out of sight but he's sure its still under there. Naruto takes a clean bowl out of the cupboard and fills it with water from the sink before setting it on the ground. Tomorrow if it stops raining he will go to the store and get cat food. "Cat food?" He echos out loud.

"I can't have you in my apartment. If I get caught with you they'll kick me out." Naruto frowns at the thought of being homeless. He walks over to the bed and sits down on it. "Just until the rain stops, then I'll start looking for your owner." The boy promises as he lays down.

Naruto just closes his eyes when he feels the bed move. His eyelids open and he lifts his head to see the black cat curling up beside his leg. Curled up like that it looks even smaller than he thought. Aren't cats a little...bigger? "Oh, you're a kitten." Naruto whispers to himself.

At the sound of his voice the kitten's ears twitch. Its jaws open in a large yawn and its pretty dark eyes slowly blink closed. Then it lays its head down and closes its eyes. Naruto lets his head fall back against his pillow and smiles. Its nice not to be alone. Even if this cat is grumpy like Sasuke.


	2. School and Shoelaces

Naruto wakes up to sunlight in his face and something sitting on his chest. When he opens his eyes he comes face-to-face with the black kitten from yesterday. Its large strangely colored eyes are staring right into his. Not a second after he wakes the kitten lets out a loud wail. "Gah!" Confused, Naruto scrambles to sit up and look around for an intruder or something that would cause this loud caterwauling.

The kitten slides down his chest and digs its sharp little claws into his t-shirt. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. His eyes glance at the alarm clock. "Oh no! I have to get to school!" Naruto scrambles out of bed with the kitten clinging to his shirt.

He grabs the animal by the middle and sets him on the ground. "I gotta go, see you later!" Then Naruto is out the door and running down the street to the academy. He reaches it just in time and smiles to himself for getting there on time for once. Iruka will be pleased. Naruto follows the other students into the building.

He takes his seat and looks around for the annoying Uchiha. There is no sign of him, which is very unusual. Naruto leans back and puts his hands behind his head. Maybe today will be a good day after all. Iruka is half way through attendance when the door to the classroom slides open. Everyone looks over to see a raven haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you are here." Iruka says to himself as he marks something on the attendance sheet. Naruto's smile fades and he leans forward in his seat. His ocean blue eyes watch as Sasuke takes his seat behind him. The noirette looks as though he's been running, but Naruto doubts anyone else can tell that. They all think that Sasuke is perfect so they don't see the little imperfections; if that's what they can be called.

His onyx eyes are tired as though he got little sleep last night. His silky black hair is slightly fizzled, as though it was wet and rubbed down with a towel the not brushed. His clothes are haphazard like he just threw them on. He shakes when he walks like he's going to fall over. His breathing is more of a pant than normal as though he just ran the whole way to school. No one else seems to notice these things about Sasuke even though they study him as much – if not more – than Naruto does.

When he passes Naruto's desk his eyes flit over to the blonde. It looks like he might say something, then the moment passes and Sasuke takes his seat behind Naruto. Naruto's mind wanders during class and as usual he embarrasses himself by not knowing the answer to Iruka's questions. Its not his fault he can't pay attention right now; his mind is on that kitten he found. Maybe he should have left some food for it. Oh no; what if it dies?

Who knows when that kitten ate last? What if it meows because its so hungry? What if someone hears it and tells his landlord that there is an animal in his room? Naruto will get kicked out! The boy stands up suddenly and every eye in the room is drawn to him. "What is it, Naruto?"

Iruka sounds angry. "I don't feel good I have to go home." Naruto says as he rushes to the door. One minute Iruka is at the chalkboard the next he's standing in front of the blonde boy. "Iruka!" Naruto says in exasperation.

He tries to go around the man but Iruka has been through this many times and stops him. "You're fine Naruto, now go back to your seat." The brunette man growls out. The boy hesitates, then prays for the kitten to be fine and returns to his seat defeated. He sighs and rests his head on his arms. His eyes find the window and he half hopes that somehow the kitten found its way out of the apartment and followed him to school, just so he knows its okay.

"Trying to skip school again, dobe?" A familiar voice hisses in his ear. Naruto feels his anger well up. Sasuke is the biggest jerk ever! He turns around to say so but is caught by the noirette's dark eyes. Have they always had that reddish tint to them?

He must be seeing things. Naruto shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts. "For your information I'm not trying to skip school just to skip, I'm worried about someone!" Naruto replies in a voice that isn't nearly as hard as he intended it to be. An amused expression crosses Sasuke's face. He tilts his head to one side and stares at Naruto through half-lidded eyes.

"Who on Earth do you have to worry about, Naruto?" Sasuke asks. The blonde boy doesn't like his tone. What the hell does Sasuke know anyways? He's just an Uchiha bastard! Naruto's hands curl into fists.

"The kitten I found!" Naruto says maybe a little too loudly. He sees an expression of surprise cross Sasuke's normally blank features before Iruka tells him to turn around. Naruto obeys after growling out the word "dobe". A girl next to him tells Naruto not to call Sasuke a dobe. Naruto wants to call her one but decides to spend his time looking out the window instead.

Lunch is boring as usual. He sits on his swing underneath the large tree and watches everyone else play. A herd of girls follows Sasuke around like squealing hungry piglets following their mother. Its annoying. He sighs and rests his cheek against the rope of the swing. As usual his ocean blue eyes follow Sasuke's every move.

Who knows what the jerk is going to try and pull. Sasuke isn't exactly known for being nice to anyone, but his fangirls don't seem to think he can do any wrong. Its always someone else's fault. A soccer ball rolls over to him, stopping just inches from his foot. "Hey Naruto, kick that over here!" Kiba calls with a smile.

Naruto obliges and the others get back to their game. There is no invite for the young blonde to join them. There never is. "I'm used to it." he tells himself quietly. When the bell finally rings Naruto sighs in relief.

Its finally time to go home and now he can check on the kitten. Naruto races home at top speed. Up the stairs he bolts past his neighbors – a young couple who recently moved in – and fumbles with his key. The boy finally gets the door open and bursts into the apartment. Naruto doesn't need to search to know that the kitten is gone but he searches anyways. Fifteen minutes later he comes up with no sign of the kitten except a few stray black hairs.

With a sigh the boy sits on the floor with his back to the wall. It was nice while it lasted. And its not like he could have kept it in his apartment anyways. If he got kicked out then they would both be homeless. Naruto buries his face in his arms. "Meow~!"

Naruto's head snaps up and his eyes glance around searching for the source of the noise. Then he spots the small black furball sitting on the open windowsill. "Sasuke!" The name is out with any conscious thought on Naruto's part. The kitten recoils at the name. Naruto walks over to him with a smile on his face.

The kitten is so black that in the sunlight it looks like a shadow. Except for one thing Naruto didn't notice before. A familiar dread fills him as he takes the tag in his thumb and forefinger. "You belong to an Uchiha." Naruto says in a deadpanned tone. He rubs his thumb over the small red and white fan.

"I guess I should take you back." The kitten blinks up at him like he wasn't expecting that answer. Naruto picks the kitten up and nuzzles his whiskered cheek against the soft black fur. It looks more fluffy now that its completely dry. A small mew of protest is given and ignored. The kitten huffs and flicks its tail irritably.

"The name Sasuke really does suit you, eh?" Naruto chuckles. The kitten wiggles out of his grasp and onto his shoulders. Small but very sharp claws dig themselves into his skin. "Ow, ow, ow!" White whiskers tickle his ears and he laughs, tilting his head this way and that to get away from the sensation.

"If you want to stay another night you can, but tomorrow I have to take you back." The blonde boy tells the feline. A meow is the response he gets and he takes it as a positive one. "Speaking of that, where did you go today? I was worried sick about you all day and then I show up and you weren't even here!" The boy scolds the kitten.

Then he plucks the kitten from his shoulders and hugs it to his chest. "Sorry, I was just worried. You're probably hungry, right?" Naruto looks around, wondering what to feed the little guy. He has a feeling that cat food won't be accepted well so maybe some leftover chicken. Still hanging onto Sasuke, Naruto goes to the fridge and takes out some leftover chicken.

He puts the chicken in the microwave and sets it for a minute. While he's leaning against the counter Sasuke hops onto the counter and sits down with a sweep of his tail over his paws. Naruto runs a hand over his head and down to his tail, which he curls around his finger. "You're kinda pretty, just like the other Sasuke." Naruto observes more to himself than the cat. The Sasuke kitten tilts its head to one side curiously before leaping off the counter with no warning.

The microwave beeps and Naruto takes out the chicken. Its so hot that the juices are boiling but he sets it on the floor anyways and refills the water dish. "That teme Uchiha doesn't need to rub it in. I already know I'm...alone..." Abruptly Naruto turns away from the eating kitten as though it will laugh if it sees his tears. After a few deep breaths Naruto faces the kitten again, surprised to find it watching him instead of eating.

Naruto sits on the floor beside the kitten and smiles. "Sasuke is such a jerk. At least you aren't too bad." Naruto tells the cat. He turns the hem of his white shirt over in his fingers a few times. "I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me so much."

Sasuke lowers his black head and continues to eat but his ears are pricked forward towards Naruto. "As long as I can remember we've been fighting." He gives a loud sigh before deciding that this misery isn't going to get him anywhere. The blonde stands up and makes a bowl of instant ramen for himself. It dawns on him that this Uchiha cat is eating better than he is, but Naruto decides that its his own fault. What was this kitten doing out in the rain yesterday anyways?

Don't the Uchiha's know how to take care of their pets? Not that Naruto has ever had a pet before himself but he wouldn't leave it out in the rain. Maybe Sasuke ran away. But at school Sasuke didn't seem worried at all! Naruto recalls Sasuke's appearance. Maybe he was worried and that's why he looked so awful today. Because his kitten ran away?

"You're a mystery to me, Sasuke." Naruto informs the cat between bites of ramen. He gets no response other than a show of the pale pink insides of the kitten's mouth and tiny white fangs as he yawns. Suddenly Naruto scoops the kitten up. "Nyah! You're so cute!"

Sasuke protests loudly, scratching Naruto's face in an attempt to get away. Naruto drops him and raises a hand to his cheek. He watches Sasuke twist in midair and land on his paws. The kitten glares up at Naruto with his odd red-tinted eyes. "Ugh, you're just like Sasuke." Naruto grumbles.

"He would probably try to rip my face off too if I gave him a hug." Naruto heaves another sigh and thinks to himself that he has been sighing too much today. The boy with spiky blonde hair sets aside the empty bowl of ramen and picks up the plate that previously held chicken, setting it aside as well. He walks over to the window and sits down in front of it so that he can rest his chin on the windowsill and look down on everyone. A few minutes later Sasuke joins him.

For a few hours Naruto sits there and watches the people passing. Sasuke curls up and falls asleep in a shaft of sunlight. When the kitten's eyes close Naruto glances at him. He really is a pretty little thing, with his fluffy black fur and unique red-tinted eyes. Of course that's not the only cute thing about him, but its what Naruto notices most. That and the insufferably similar jerk attitude.

The boy looks out the window and frowns to himself. Last night it was raining so he had the window closed. How did it get open? There was no way he opened it this morning, if Sasuke hadn't woken him Naruto would have been late. The thin white whiskers twitch and he hears the kitten sigh. Naruto puts the open window from his mind for the moment and smiles to himself.

He reaches out and hesitantly touches the long black tail. Sasuke opens his eyes a crack to glare at him but makes no move to stop Naruto from playing with his tail. Being gentle, Naruto weaves the kitten's tail between his fingers. Then he pulls his hand away and watches it come undone then fall limply down. The blonde occupies himself with this task for a few minutes until Sasuke gets up and turns so that his tail is on the other side of the wall. "Touchy, aren't you?"

Naruto falls silent again. "Don't tell the other Sasuke I said he's pretty." As if cats can talk. Thinking about Kakashi's dogs makes Naruto feel a little uncomfortable. Animals can talk if they want. "He would never let me live it down."

They didn't have any homework and Naruto hasn't had a mission yet so there isn't anything to do except cause mischief. For some reason, though, Naruto doesn't feel like being a pest right now. He has this fluffy little Sasuke to keep him company. Aren't kittens playful? The blonde boy hunts around for some string and comes up with a shoelace. Good enough, he supposes.

Naruto dangles the shoelace in front of the kitten's face. He flicks his ears back and glares at the blonde through one eye before letting it slide closed again. "You're as boring as the other Sasuke too." The kitten sits up and regards Naruto with contempt. Suddenly he leaps from the windowsill to the shoelace that is dangling on the floor. His little white claws scratch the floor and snag on the shoe lace.

On instinct Naruto yanks the shoelace away. Once he gets over the initial shock of having Sasuke pounce unexpectedly like that, Naruto dangles it right over the kitten's nose. He wiggles it like a snake and watches eagerly. The kitten eyes it then reaches up a paw to bat at it. Naruto's face falls; here he thought he had a special cat. Without warning and almost faster than Naruto can see, the kitten snatches the shoelace from his hand.

He dashes around the small apartment and easily evades the boy chasing him. The feline leaps onto furniture with ease and climbs onto the top of the cupboards. Red-tinted eyes look down at him, glittering with challenge. Naruto climbs onto his counter. The kitten doesn't move. He reaches for the dark kitten...and closes his hands around air.

In the blink of an eye the black kitten is sitting on top of the refrigerator. The shoelace is still in its mouth; even so as Naruto looks at it he can almost see Sasuke's condescending smirk asking why he isn't keeping up. I will not get angry over a kitten, Naruto promises himself. Not even if it is an Uchiha bastard. So he chases after it. Every time he almost gets close the black kitten slips out of his grasp.

Its frustrating, and Naruto gives up after an hour of unsuccessfully capturing the shoelace or the kitten. "You're a bastard just like Sasuke." Naruto falls backwards on his bed. He stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before he feels the mattress shift slightly. Blue eyes glance over to see black fur circling. The kitten yawns and the shoelace falls out of his mouth.

Then he's curled up against Naruto's thigh. Naruto supposes that even after only an hour of play, kittens do need to rest. He smiles and runs a finger down the soft side of the kitten. After a minute of silence a rough purring starts up; shaky at first then more solid. Naruto smiles as he closes his eyes. Eventually his hand rests and the purring stops, and both are asleep.


	3. Doing The Right Thing

During school, Sasuke didn't speak to Naruto. He looked a little less perfect today than he did yesterday, but of course Naruto was the only one who noticed. The noirette boy was late again, this time by two minutes less than yesterday but still late. Its so unlike Sasuke that Naruto wonders if he's really worried about the lost kitten. Then again, there haven't been any signs up or anything. Not that an Uchiha would ask for help.

After school Naruto rushes home to find that his kitten is once again gone. Maybe he goes home but for whatever reason Naruto seriously doubts it. It occurs to him that maybe the feline Sasuke is looking for home but can't find it. After all, the Uchiha Clan is on the other side of the Village. Its not until ten minutes after Naruto gets home that he sees the furry black shape in the window. "Where do you go?"

The blonde frowns. "You don't have other people feed you, do you?" The people of Konoha aren't very fond of strays; so its unlikely that anyone else is feeding the poor little thing. This is something Naruto knows from experience. Naruto sighs as he sees the faint outline of the fan shaped tag. He's going to have to take this kitten back to its home.

This makes him feel lonely, even though the dark little furball hasn't left yet. "I really don't want to take you back. But I know I have to." The blonde boy walks over and strokes Sasuke from head to tail. The kitten raises his butt a little and when Naruto retracts his hand looks a little confused as to why the blonde is no longer petting him. Little Sasuke has warmed up slightly to Naruto, but its not really much of an improvement since Naruto brought him home a few days ago.

Still, Naruto will take whatever he can get. Even the affection from a grouchy young cat. Making up his mind with a decisive nod, Naruto scoops up the black kitten before he decides to be greedy and keep the furball. Sasuke mews, reminding Naruto of when he first picked up the kitten in the rain, and struggles to get away. "Oh come on, Sasuke, I'm trying to return you to your owners." At this Sasuke's ears flatten back and he makes a strange sound that Naruto realizes must be a growl.

"Don't you want to go back?" It never occurred to Naruto until that moment that maybe Sasuke ran away on purpose. Regardless, he knows he has to take the kitten back. He doesn't belong to the blonde boy and surely someone is missing him. So Naruto gets a better hold on the feline and sets off for the Uchiha Clan's territory. For most of the way, Sasuke protests with teeth and claws and noises of disapproval.

Once they come in sight of where the Uchiha's live, though, the black kitten goes still and quiet. Naruto hesitantly walks up to the large gates that are marked Uchiha. An older man notices him and frowns with disapproval. "I-I found your kitten." Naruto tells him. Looking past the man, ocean blue eyes see other black cats wandering around the grounds.

How strange. One of them perks up and looks directly at Naruto and kitten Sasuke. It bounds over and meows cheerfully. The man watches them with dark Uchiha eyes tinted red. Now that he's looking, Naruto sees that this cat that has bounded over also has red-tinted eyes. "You may as well give him to his mother." All of the cats look more or less the same – some older, younger, thinner, fatter, short haired, long haired, some with scars, and some with shiny pelts – and Naruto wonders how they can tell who this kitten's mother is.

Even though he isn't certain, Naruto sets Sasuke down. The she-cat immediately begins grooming him, licking his ears and sitting on him when he tries to slink away. Yes, this is definitely his mother. "Thank you for bringing him back." Naruto recognizes dismissal when he hears it. As he walks home – upset about not even getting to say goodbye to Sasuke – Naruto wonders if they would let him have that kitten.

Its not like the Uchiha's don't already have enough black coated felines. Then he thinks of how happy that she-cat was to see him and he feels a little ashamed for keeping Sasuke so long. Obviously that cat Clan is close. Its just selfish to want to keep that kitten. Besides, Naruto would get thrown out of his apartment if they caught the kitten there. When he walks through the door Naruto slips on the shoelace and seeing it makes him feel even more lonely.


	4. Just Wasting My Time

I apologize that the wrong document got uploaded. I'll be sure to check before publishing.

* * *

Naruto sits with his head on his desk staring at nothing. He didn't realize how much he enjoyed the company until the kitten was gone. There hasn't been any sign of kitten Sasuke. Naruto isn't ashamed to admit that he's been looking for him, hoping to see his familiar fuzzy shape in the open window or glowing red-tinted eyes beneath his bed. So far there has been nothing. "Whats wrong with you, dobe?"

Ocean blue eyes look at Sasuke briefly before glancing back at the wall. Why is Sasuke talking to him? Naruto hasn't asked how the kitten is because pride won't let him have a decent conversation with the jerk. But he has noticed that Sasuke has arrived to school on time since kitten Sasuke was returned. And he doesn't look like he was sleeping in his clothes. Only Naruto notices these things, though.

Naruto wonders how to answer, then decides it doesn't matter what Sasuke thinks of him. "I took that kitten back to its owners." Something flashes across Sasuke's face far too quickly for the blonde boy to read it. Quieter, Naruto murmurs, "And I miss him." He glances back up at Sasuke but the teme is going to his seat.

The blonde thinks about saying something about paying attention, but decides against it. Whats the point? With that thought Naruto knows he is either going to have to have that kitten or get over him fast. Why not go back to the Uchiha's and ask that man for the little feline? Maybe he can buy Sasuke? Naruto has some money set aside, he can use that.

Deciding to go after school, Naruto feels a lot better. At least he isn't giving up. He's trying. And if he can't have kitten Sasuke then Naruto will have to face this and overcome it. His plan failing is something the blonde boy is trying not to think about. If he sees how much Naruto care about that grumpy kitten, maybe they will give him to the blonde.

After school Naruto gets his money and then walks to the Uchiha Clan's property. He's nervous because there's a lot hanging on the line here. For all he knows he's going to damn both of them to the streets; provided the kit is sold to him in the first place. When he gets there an old lady is sweeping outside a house. She looks up at him with Uchiha eyes that look a little less dark than the others. "Hello."

To his surprise she smiles at him. "Oh, hello. You're the young man who brought back our kitten." Naruto nods quickly. The old woman pauses in her sweeping and studies him. "Thank you for that, everyone missed the little troublemaker dearly."

Troublemaker? Naruto didn't see any of that when Sasuke was living with him but takes her word for it. Before he can say another word a familiar voice behind him says, "What are you doing here dobe?" Naruto feels his body go tense automatically at the Uchiha's uncaring yet somehow still condescending voice. The old woman smiles wider – a real smile, Naruto realizes – at Sasuke.

Naruto turns to say something but is at a loss as to what he can say. Can I have your kitten doesn't sound very good. "Sasuke, don't start any trouble now." She warns. "This young man was just looking for that kitten he returned." Her voice suggests that there is something hilarious going on but Naruto is missing it.

Sasuke's expression doesn't change, except maybe he looks a little confused. "What do you want with him?" Right. This is probably Sasuke's kitten. And here Naruto is about to ask if he can buy it. Even if it is Sasuke who owns the kitten, Naruto feels a little bad about being so selfish.

Still, there are a ton of black cats here and Naruto is sure that they will have other litters of kittens for Sasuke. So he answers honestly. "I want him back." The woman behind them says oh my and the blonde boy hears her leaving. Sasuke's mask of indifference is pretty much gone now. He walks past the blonde into the courtyard.

His dark eyes are narrowed thoughtfully. "You can have him if you can find him." With that the noirette boy gestures to the vast expanse of Uchiha property. Naruto grins and nods. He can do this! That kitten will be his!

"Challenge accepted, teme!" A dark chuckle comes from Sasuke but Naruto ignores it. He follows the noir through the streets to his house. This could be easy; after all Naruto knows where Sasuke likes to hide and stuff. Its really weird thinking Sasuke with the human version walking right in front of him. When they enter the house a woman rushes over to Sasuke and kisses him.

Sasuke looks a irritated and embarrassed. "Hi honey. How was school?" She greets her son. Then she looks up and sees Naruto. "Oh, its you."

How can she know him? Naruto doesn't remember seeing her yesterday. "Thank you so much for returning him to us." Like that older woman, this one looks the complete opposite of Uchiha men; she looks happy. Sasuke seems to be the light of her life.

It makes Naruto's heart ache. He looks down at his feet. "No problem." He mutters. Sasuke's mother invites him to stay as long as he would like and after doting on Sasuke some more, leaves the two of them alone. Sasuke leads the blonde boy to his room where he sets down his backpack.

"Search wherever you want to. If you don't find him by the end of the day, I'm keeping him." Naruto nods at the instructions. This means he has until midnight to find the black kitten Sasuke. The blonde boy starts off with Sasuke's room, searching every nook and cranny for any sign of the fluffy black kitten but all he finds are a few stray hairs. He continues on with the rest of the house, the Uchiha bastard following him around like a silent shadow.

No clues are given, no hints, no nothing. Sasuke doesn't say that his parents room is off limits or anywhere else. Cats come and go, mostly going to the kitchen where there is always fresh fish and water waiting for them in bowls on the floor. Sometimes Sasuke's mother talks to the cats and asks them about whats going on around the grounds. Uchiha cats must be special, Naruto thinks even though he never hears them talking back. Kitten Sasuke is proof enough of it.

"Are your cats special?" Naruto asks as he begins the search outside. They stand on the roof, looking out over the property. The Uchiha's have a forest in their backyard. Even so, the blonde is still confident. "Like ninja cats?"

Sasuke gives a hum of thought. "Some of them." Naruto smiles to himself. He knew it! "The one you want is special like that too." Naruto looks over at Sasuke.

"Then why are you giving me a chance to keep him?" They lock eyes but Naruto can't read a single emotion in those dark red-tinted depths. Finally Sasuke looks away and shrugs. Ocean blue eyes look around then the blonde jumps off the roof. Sasuke follows him. As he goes from place to place it becomes evident that with Sasuke at his side no one protests them going into their houses and searching.

Neither of them tells anyone what they are searching for, something that Naruto finds a little odd but doesn't protest. Maybe if they knew Sasuke was giving him a ninja cat, they wouldn't let Naruto search. After searching and coming up with nothing, they go to the woods. Naruto is aware that the kitten could have slunk past them into one of the places they already looked, but the blonde is trying not to think about it. Hours later – hours of combing through the woods with zero success – the young boys are back on the roof again. The sun is starting to set.

One of the cats – a skinny long furred adolescent – joins them on the roof. He doesn't wear a collar, and by now Naruto has realized that only the kittens wear collars. He supposes its so that they are returned should they run away. The older ones probably know better by now. "Do you give up?" Sasuke asks as he sits down to stroke the feline.

The adolescent sits in his lap and stares up at the blonde boy like he's an intruder. Naruto feels uncomfortable with this particular black cat but it seems as though Sasuke is just fine with him. Of course Sasuke is; he lives with all these cats. "Not yet! I have till midnight!" The blonde walks over to the other side of the roof.

He hears Sasuke murmuring something but can't make it out. That annoying furball has to be around here somewhere. Naruto retraces his steps. "Sasuke!" The blonde calls. "Sasuke!"

"Why are you calling my name?" Naruto jumps and looks sheepishly over at the human Sasuke. The noirette boy is alone. They go back into his room and Naruto looks under the bed again. Still just the same old fur. Where is kitten Sasuke?

"He reminds me of you." Sasuke looks more irritated. "Like that! He gives me that Uchiha look." Naruto flops down on Sasuke's bed, right onto something uncomfortable. Getting up he sees its a collar with an Uchiha fan tag.

Ocean blue eyes widen. "You took is collar off?" Naruto points an accusing finger at Sasuke. With his free hand he slips the collar around his thin wrist. "What are you going to do if he gets lost?" Sasuke briefly looks surprised before his face returns to its usual annoyed expression.

"He isn't going to get lost." The noirette's voice is tight. His lips are pressed into a thin displeased line. But Naruto isn't listening. He's imagining all the trouble that kit can get into and all the places to get lost. Konoha must be huge to a kitten.

"You don't know that!" Naruto shoots back. What if someone finds him but because of the missing collar no one returns little Sasuke? I shouldn't have brought him back! He probably ran away again and that's why he isn't here! Naruto goes to the door.

The collar is still around his wrist but Sasuke hasn't seemed to notice. "Yes I do!" Sasuke snaps. He looks like he wants to scratch off Naruto's face. The blonde turns to face Sasuke again. He points a finger at the noirette.

"I'm wasting my time here! Konoha isn't safe for strays!" Even though Sasuke isn't a stray. He has an owner. But no one will know that because the identification tag isn't around his neck. Naruto storms out to search for the kitten without waiting to hear whatever Sasuke has to say.


	5. Who Does He Remind Me Of?

When midnight rolls around Naruto returns home. He sits on the top stair with his chin in his hands. Normally the blonde wouldn't give up, but he's been over most of the village and can't find Sasuke. Tomorrow the young blonde will go out again to search for his companion. A companion whom he was wrong to give up, even if it was where he belonged. Naruto gets up to go inside.

"Meow~!" Naruto freezes. He recognizes that mew! The blonde turns around and there standing on the stairs just below him is a fluffy black kitten. It stands with its front paws on one step and its back paws on the other. Even without the collar Naruto recognizes him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto crouches down. The dark furball comes racing all the way up the steps and barrels into him. "Hi." The blonde boy is all smiles as he strokes the little feline. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

Sasuke sniffs the collar around Naruto's wrist. "Oh yeah. I found it on your owners bed. Why would he take it off? I'm just glad you found me." Naruto scoops up the kitten and takes him into the house.

Inside Naruto sets Sasuke on the bed and slips the collar from around his wrist. He puts it around the kitten's neck and smiles. Even if someone finds him and takes him back to the Uchiha property, at least Naruto knows he will be safe there. Until he slips out again but Naruto gets the feeling that Sasuke will one way or another end up with him. "I was worried about you when I couldn't find you. Sasuke didn't seem worried though; maybe he knows you better than me."

They may have been friends for only a few days, but Naruto feels like he's known this grouchy kitten his whole life. "Are you hungry? All I have is leftover chicken." The blonde warms up some of it on a plate and sets the dish on the floor. Soon the boy will have to get some fresh meat for kitten Sasuke. While Sasuke eats Naruto makes a bowl of ramen for himself.

When both of them have fully bellies they play for a while with the shoelace from before. Their play only lasts an hour. Together the two curl up in bed. Sasuke curls up against the crook of Naruto's neck and begins purring. With a light heart the blonde boy falls asleep, a smile on his face. A meow wakes the blonde up.

Naruto opens his eyes just in time to see the black kitten leap out the open window. "Hey!" He runs over to the window and looks out. Rainwater hits his face and the blonde shields away from it. "Sasuke!" But the black kitten is no where in sight.

The blonde boy sighs and looks over at his clock. "Just in time for school. He really is a ninja cat." Naruto gets dressed after eating a hasty breakfast. After searching for his umbrella and not finding it, Naruto runs to school. When the blonde gets there his ocean blue eyes scan for the human Sasuke, just like they always do.

Sasuke's hair and clothes are wet. He must have forgotten his umbrella too. The noir boy looks up at Naruto. "You find him?" Why does this teme look so amused? It irritates Naruto.

"For your information I did find him!" Naruto points his finger at Sasuke again. Dark eyes roll before falling back to whatever is on his desk. Naruto passes Sasuke to his desk. He feels glad that he found the feline. Or, glad that kitten Sasuke found him. "Uchiha bastard."

"Not before midnight." Sasuke replies. The light hitting Sasuke's eyes from this angle lights them up red. And that taunting expression reminds him of a black kitten with a shoelace in its mouth, just daring him to make a move. Wait, wasn't it the kitten who was reminding him of Sasuke just a few days ago?


End file.
